In the field of patient care, it is often necessary to raise and lower the patient support deck on a bed. Various frame elevating mechanisms have been developed but are generally unacceptable because the patient support deck shifts toward either the head end or the foot end of the bed as the bed elevation is changed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a frame elevating mechanism that moves the frame so that the head end and the foot ends of the frame travel in a vertical plane.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a frame elevating mechanism, as aforesaid, which is inexpensive to manufacture and is of a durable construction.